FMA: Generations, Ch 3-First Love
by dary5
Summary: It took me forever, but I finally uploaded chapter 3! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it 'cause I had to delete the first version of chapter 3 just so you guys wouldn't get bored from it!


**Chapter 3: First Love**

**A**aron's heart almost sank. He hated the fact that Paula was already dating someone else. But he was a little more interested in knowing _who_ he was. "Well, um… Paul… why don't you tell me a little bit about this guy that you're dating…?" Aaron asked. Paula sat back down on the bed and smiled because now, she was able to relive the beginning of her romance.

_**A Year Ago**_

It was a Friday afternoon and Paula sat down outside of her math teacher, Mr. Smith's, classroom. She listened closely to everything Mr. Smith told her parents. "Paul's a good kid." Mr. Smith said. "She's an intelligent girl who's got a very bright future ahead of her. In fact, I was looking at her report card and saw that she had straight As through the entire year. She never had anything lower than a 100% which is amazing to me."

"Then what's the problem?" Riza asked.

"Well… it's not an academic problem but your daughter doesn't ever seem to make friends with anyone so well. And I'm just worried about it. But also when bullies start making fun of her and all that stuff, Paul seems to snap at them instead of standing up to them." Mr. Smith explained.

"Our daughter told us that she was bullied and how you guys helped her out but they wouldn't stop. So, I'm exactly sure what we should do." Roy said.

"Well, the best thing you should do is spend some quality time with Paul alone with some type of friend of hers, if she has any, and then talk to her about school and your own experiences and maybe even discuss topics of friendship." Mr. Smith suggested.

The sound of a guitar interrupted Paula's ease-dropping. She got up from the chair and followed the sound of the guitar. Paula was very attracted to the beautiful melody. As she walked down the hall, she heard a man start singing a song. When she went around the corner, she went inside an open music room and saw a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes playing the guitar while singing. When Paula came in, she found out that the boy was singing the song, "First Love." Since Paula loved the song, she accidentally sang along. The boy stopped singing but continued playing the guitar. He smiled because he loved the sound of Paula's voice.

"You have a nice voice. It's strong…but very nice." He said.

"Um, thanks. Yours is nice, too."

"Do you sing a lot?"

"Not a lot. I just practice with my guitar…"

The boy smiled. "I'm Reuben German."

"I'm Paula Mustang. But everyone calls me 'Paul.'"

Reuben just smiled at her. "Aren't you in my math class?" He asked. Paula nodded. "And aren't you the vice president of the student council?" Paula asked. "Yeah, but I don't want to be part of the student council. But my Dad's forcing me to." Reuben said. Paula just sat closer to him. "Sorry to hear that. But how old are you?" Paula asked. "I'll be fifteen tomorrow." He answered. Paula and Reuben ended up talking to each other the entire meeting.

"Wait, how long have we been talking?!" Paula panicked. "It was only ten minutes." Reuben answered. "I'm sorry. I have to go. My parents are probably looking for me." Paula got up from the chair. "Wait one minute! Here, take this." Reuben handed Paula a small, folded piece of paper. Paula unfolded it and saw numbers on it. "What's this?" She asked. "It's my number so you can call me anytime and anywhere." Reuben smiled. Paula looked at Reuben in the eyes and smiled. Suddenly, they started leaning closer and closer to each other. But Roy, Riza, and Mr. Smith entered the room.

"Paul, we were so worried about you! You've got to stay close to us, sweetie!" Riza scolded. "Mom, you've got to stop worrying about me so much! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm fourteen years old! So, I can take care of myself!" Paula snapped. "Paul, if you're under the age of eighteen, you're still a baby!" Roy yelled. Mr. Smith looks over at Reuben. "Now, Reuben, shouldn't you be home?" Mr. Smith asked. Reuben put down the guitar. "Sure." Reuben quickly leaves the room. "Who was that?" Riza asked. "That's just Reuben. He's a bit of a trouble-maker but he's the vice president of the student council, so I don't understand why. He has the key to all our classrooms. But for some reason he loves the music room." Riza looks at her daughter and sees Paula holding a piece of paper. "What's that?!" Riza demanded. "Nothing, it's just a piece of paper."

The next day, Paula woke up, brushed her hair and teeth, took a bath, and ate her breakfast. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Roy asked. "There's no reason…why do you have to know everything about me, Dad?!"

"Calm down, Paul. I ask you one simple question and then you start freaking out about it!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Roy just gave Paula a tight hug. "Polly, you know you can tell Daddy anything, right?" Paula got annoyed. She hated it when her Dad called her by her old baby name. "Dad, I always told you not to call me that!" Paula yelled. "What name?" Roy smirked, knowing that Paula didn't like being called "Polly." "Polly! That old baby name you always called me by?!" Roy laughed and kissed Paula's cheek. "You know I'm just messing with you, baby."

After the conversation, Paula hurried upstairs. She took out her cell phone and the slip of paper Reuben gave her. She dialed Reuben's number and soon enough Reuben's voice was on the other line.

"Hello?" Reuben asked.

"Hey, Reuben, it's Paula Mustang from yesterday."

"Oh, Paul, the girl from the music room with the Southern accent?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The conversation lasted for a long time. But soon enough, Reuben said; "Paul, I've got to go now. My Dad has to go to this boring business convection that I'm forced to go to. But you know if you want to come along, the convection might not be so boring." Paul sat up. "Sure, I'll be there…" She smiled. "Great see you then." Reuben gave Paula the address through text messaging and Paula dressed into her old, ripped jeans, black sneakers, and yellow T-shirt. Then, she swiftly went downstairs. "And where are you going?" Riza asked. "Darn it, Mom! Do you got to know?!" Paula asked. "Yes, I do! I'm your Mother and I'm responsible for you!" Paula bit her lip. "I'm just going to a small convection, OK? Can I leave?!" Paula said quickly. "What kind of convection?" Riza asked. "It's a charity-sort of convection." Paula answered. Riza nodded. "OK, you can go. But you better be home by lunch, alright?!"

Paula was glad to leave to the house. She walked all the way to the convection until she saw an audience listening to a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wrinkles talk about some type of business plan. She saw Reuben sitting in the back all by himself. He sat right next to him. "Hey." She whispered. Reuben motioned her to sit next to him. She sat right next to him. The entire time, they whispered a conversation. "This is pretty boring…" Reuben smiled. Paula nodded. "Yeah, way too boring…" Suddenly, Paula found herself with her head on Reuben's shoulder. They both faced each other and they got closer and closer, until their lips touched each other. At that moment, it was like magic. Paula and Reuben didn't care who was watching. They just couldn't stop. They both backed out of the convection and they walked back to Paula's mansion.

Roy and Riza were shocked to see that Reuben was there in the mansion with Paula. "Paul… what's going on?" Riza asked. "Um, Mom… I'm sorry that I lied about the convection… and I really didn't need to but… this is my new boyfriend…" Paula explained. Roy became furious and put on his gloves and he walked up to Reuben. "Listen, Reuben, if you ever hurt my little girl or even make her cry or make her sad… I'll fry you up into ashes!" Reuben stepped back. He didn't want to cause any problems so he kept quiet. "Roy, sit down! It's dinner time." Riza demanded.

Everyone, including Reuben, sat down at the table. They all ate, bonded, and talked which made Roy calm down. When Reuben left he gave a small kiss and goodbye to Paula. Roy nudged Paula to sit down on the couch with him and Riza. "Paul, why did you lie to us?" Riza asked. Paula sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Mom…it's just that I didn't want you guys to worry about me dating a rebel and all that stuff." Roy put his arm around Paula and kissed the top of her head. "We don't have a problem with you dating someone like that. But we'd separate you from him if he mistreated you or broke the law or something, baby." Paula smiled and her parents gave her a hug and kiss goodnight.

*Note: Indeed, Paula skipped lunch since when she returned, Riza said it was "dinner time."

*Another Note: Yes, Paula is indeed Country. You probably figured it out when Reuben said that she was a girl with a "Southern" accent. Yeehaw!


End file.
